Maldita sea
by VePe
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, ese es mi nombre, Sakura Haruno, es el nombre de la molestia, en verdad lo era...era una molesta adorable, hermosa, perfecta...Malditos sentimientos.


Sin duda alguna, odio las cosas cursis -en realidad odio todo lo que tenga que ver con verguenza ajena-

En estos momentos me encontraba comprando un estúpido ramo de rosas, ¿para quien? Pues para la molestia chillona.

Estúpida mota de pelo rosa jodidamente adorable.

Su cumpleaños iba era hoy y tenía que ir a una estúpida fiesta.

Odio las fiestas.

Son irritantes, molestas y idiotas.

Pero iba a ir, por la molestia, y porque me habían obligado...

Que molestia.

Llame a la puerta de la casa de Sakura (donde se haría la fiesta) y me abrió Naruto.

-Maldito Sasuke, llegas 1 hora tarde, ¡Sakura-chan esta triste por tu culpa!-Chilló Naruto para después pegarme en el brazo y arrastrarme hacia adentro.

-Callate idiota, tuve unos...problemas...

-Si si, como sea, ¡ve a hablar con ella ahora!

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?-

-¡Pues porque es su cumpleaños! ¡Imbecil!

-¡Idiota, no me insultes! Ademas, yo no quise venir a esta fiesta.

-Pero es el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan así que te jodes.

-Tsk.-Maldita sea, estúpida molestia, no se ni porque vine, podría haber ignorado todo esto y haberme quedado entrenando o haciendo cualquier cosa.

Malditos sentimientos extraños y repugnantes.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Eres tu?-Preguntó la molestia sin poder creerse que estuviera aquí, creo que ni yo se el por qué.

-No, soy antonio, el de la esquina.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Estas aquí!-Rapidamete se abalanzó para abrazarme con una sonrisa hermosa, joder, ¿hermosa? ¿Enserio? Estúpida molestia.

-Sueltame.

-Ah...per-perdon...-puso una mieca triste y rapidamente se alejó de mi, como siempre, fuí demasiado tosco, pero no podía evitarlo.

¡Estaba nervioso! Era normal.

Malditos nervios.

-...Eh...-¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora que se supone que haría?-Voy al baño.-Joder, vaya mierda de excusa.

-Está bien.

Al llegar al baño me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo.

-Soy una mierda de persona.-No puedo creer que alguien como Sakura haya llegado a quererme, es mas, debería de odiarme, pero no.

Sakura siempre tuvo un corazón fuerte, mucho mas que el de Naruto y por supuesto el mío.

Y yo...¿Yo que?

¿Que sentía por Sakura?

La fiesta fué demasiado escandalosa, música, pastel, canción ridicula de cumpleaños, un idiota rubio molestandonos a Hinata y a mi.

Al acabar, todos se dispusieron a irse, yo no sabía el por qué, pero, esperaba algo... Algo que tenía que conseguir, así que busqué a Sakura, definitivamente, estoy loco.

Al encontrarla grité su nombre, ella estaba en la cocina tomando agua y al oírme se giró rapidamente.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó asombrada, e de decir que yo también estaba asombrado por lo que haría a continuación.

-Toma.

-¿Qué..?-Le entregé un ramo de flores blancas, sí, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba entregandole flores a Sakura Haruno.

-¿Pa-Para mí?-Dijo confusa y con tono emocionado, sin poder creerselo aún.

-¿Para quién mas va a ser?

-Gracias...Pero...¿Por qué?-Eso me preguntaba yo...¿Por qué?

-Porque... ¡Porque sí!-Dije para salir corriendo de allí, ¿estaba sonrojado? Malditos nervios. Maldita noche. Maldito corazón. Maldita molestia.

Maldita sea...

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera! Por favor...-Me paré al escuchar esa súplica para girar hacia ella y ver que estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Yo...¡Te amo! ¡Y no me importa lo que pienses de mi! Te amo a pesar de todo, y quiero que sepas que ya no es un capricho como el de el pasado, yo te amo, te amo demasiado. Y te pido que por favor me dejes hacerte feliz...

-No...

-¡Por favor! Se que soy patética pero..-No pude aguantarlo mas, al verla llorar...simplemente mandé a la mierda el orgullo.

-Sakura.-Me acerqué y la besé, el primer beso -Al menos, romantico, maldito Naruto- que tuve.

Se sentía extraño, pero a la vez, reconfortante. Sin poder evitarlo, me puse feliz. Feliz al saber que me quería a pesar de todo, y que, no estaba solo.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun... Tu.. Tu..

-Sakura, quiero que sepas que tu no eres patética, eres hermosa, adorable y perfecta.-Ella sin poder dejar de llorar, sonrió con expresión aliviada y feliz.-Y quiero que sepas algo.

-Con eso me basta. Se que lo haces por hacerme sentir bien y...

-¡No! Yo...

-Sasuke-kun... No-no hace falta q-que te mientas a... a ti mismo.-Dijo con tristeza y tartamudeando.

-¡No! Yo...lo que quiero decir es que..-Ella supuso lo que en verdad pasaba, y ensanchó los ojos sorprendida. Maldita molestia, joder, soy de lo peor por haberla despreciado. Me odio a mi mismo... Y se que, ella me ama, y aunque le haya echo daño y no merezca su amor ni sus lagrimas, yo..

-...Maldita sea, te amo.


End file.
